MASK
Artikel ini adalah tentang musik penutup. Untuk karakter Quincy yang memiliki nama depan Mask, lihat Mask De Masculine. MASK adalah lagu ke tiga puluh sekaligus terakhir untuk tema lagu penutup Anime Bleach, digunakan mulai dari Episode 355 sampai Episode 366. Daftar Lagu #Mask #Sora Ni Tsuzuku Michi #1980 #Mask (Instrumental) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Lirik Jepang/Romaji= kizu hitotsu nai kokoro ga doko ni aru no darou ka kubi moto wo toori sugiru kaze ni tazunerareta mattou na kotae nante mochiawasete wa inai hitori hitotsu no inochi ikiiki to ikiru dake sukoshi dake aosugita haru ni uchi no mesarete onaji natsu no hikari wo tomo ni kakiwakete kita kimi no eranda michi ni maemuki sa yo habikore mata itsuka tomoshi aemasu you ni kumorazu ni ikite hoshii dakara ame wo kirawanai de uso wa tsukazu ni ite hoshii sabishiku naru dake dakara kimi no karada wa sono uchigawa ni ai wo hisomasete hakobu tame ni aru n da zutto zutto umareta hi kara zutto boku mo kimi mo kare mo dare mo minna kotoba ni dekizu samayotteru n da itsuka itsuka todokerareru you ni tte hito no wa ni hairisobire dou suru koto mo dekizu kodoku to iu to tende kisetsu wo kigaeru dake gyakkuu ni dakare nagara ikitaeteku negai wa sorezore ga motsu omoi no naka ni dake sumitsuku koko de wa nai dokoka ni nigete shimaitakute jibun janai dareka ni natte shimaitakute toriaezu haritsuketa egao no ichimai oku hito wa nani wo hoshigaru no darou nesobetta shibafu no ue sukoshi dake naita ato ni doonatsu no ana kara nozoku sora ga amari ni aokute kondo wa omoikirinaita taimumashin nanka nakutatte ii n da ima wo daiji ni dekitara ii n da kedo kedo koukai wo tebanasezu itsuka yori sou tame ni hitori ni natta hitotsu ni naru tame kakera ni natta sou sa sou da yo isshou no uchi ni maniau you ni tte kimi ga kureta ano omoi ni kirei na namae nado nakute mo kimi ga kureta ano omoi wa kioku no sora wo maitsudzukeru kumorazu ni ikite hoshii dakara ame wo kirawanai de to uso wa tsukazu ni ite hoshii sabishiku naru dake dakara to boku no naka de maigo ni natta kodoku wo kimi wa sagashidashite dakishimete kureta mou ne, naite ii n da yo tte koraekireru you ni natte shimatte kanashii no ni nakenakatta boku zutto boku zutto nakitakatta n da naa kokoro ni nani mo kabusenai de omoikiri waraitakatta nda |-| Terjemahan Inggris= Why not one where the heart wound Was asked to wind passing over the neck Is ready I do not answer legitimate Only one person to live the life of a vividly Been overwhelmed in the spring just a little too blue Have the light of both wade through the same summer We are positive on the road you chose, Habikore Lit so that you meet again someday "Do not hate the rain so I want to live without overshadowed" "The lie is because only want you to miss indecisive" You've got body to carry them inside their love Hisoma Much much much more from the date of birth I've been wandering all words can not be nobody to him you too What someday someday be delivered as Helplessly to enter the circle of people missed Base change into the season that only loneliness Died while being sure wish nestled in the headwind is Only in the feelings settle down, each of which has Wishing to drive people away somewhere that is not here Wishing someone would not own it Back sheet of a smile pasted anyway What will people what they wants what After only a little crying was lying on the grass This time the sky is too blue and cried Omoikiri except through a hole in the donut We do with now I can say you do not need to take care of a time machine But does not regret but let go Was to become one of the pieces was to snuggle up alone for sometime Yeah is so What in time for one's life Clean without feelings, such as the name that you gave Feelings that you gave me is to continue dancing in the sky of memory And "Do not hate the rain so I want to live without overshadowed" "Lie is because only want you to miss indecisive"and You hugged me locate lost in the solitude of my What I'm crying again and said Did not cry at sad it has become to expire endure So there I wanted to cry much I much I wanted to laugh Omoikiri not cover anything in the mind |-| Kanji= 傷一つない心が どこにあるのだろうか 首元を通り過ぎる 風に尋ねられた まっとうな答えなんて 持ち合わせてはいない 一人一つの命 生き生きと生きるだけ 少しだけ青すぎた春に打ちのめされて 同じ夏の光を 共にかきわけてきた 君の選んだ道に 前向きさよ、はびこれ またいつか灯し合えますように 「曇らずに生きてほしい だから雨を嫌わないで」 「嘘はつかずにいてほしい 寂しくなるだけだから」 君の体はその内側に愛を 潜ませて運ぶためにあるんだ ずっと ずっと 生まれた日からずっと 僕も君も彼も誰もみんな 言葉にできず彷徨ってるんだ いつか いつか 届けられるようにって 人の輪に入りそびれ どうすることもできず 孤独という拠点で 季節を着替えるだけ 逆風に抱かれながら 息絶えてく願いは それぞれが持つ想い の中にだけ住み着く ここではないどこかに 逃げてしまいたくって 自分じゃない誰かに なってしまいたくって とりあえず貼り付けた 笑顔の一枚奥 人は何を欲しがるのだろう 寝そべった芝生の上 少しだけ泣いた後に ドーナツの穴からのぞく 空があまりに青くて 今度は思い切り泣いた タイムマシンがなくたっていいんだ 今を大事にできたらいいんだ けど けど 後悔を手放せず いつか寄り添うために 独りになった 一つになるため かけらになった そうさ そうだよ 一生のうちに 間に合うようにって 君がくれたあの想いに 綺麗な名前などなくても 君がくれたあの想いは 記憶の空を舞い続ける 「曇らずに生きてほしい だから雨を嫌わないで」と 「嘘はつかずにいてほしい 寂しくなるだけだから」と 僕の中で迷子になった孤独を 君は探し出して抱きしめてくれた もうね 泣いていいんだよって こらえ切れるようになってしまって 悲しいのに泣けなかった 僕ずっと 僕ずっと 泣きたかったんだなぁ 心に何も 被せないで 思い切り 笑いたかったんだ Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending